Princesses On Parade
by mysterious victoria
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! This oneshot takes place in Harry's time and in the Marauders's time. First chapter is the Yule Ball, the second is a Christmas party going to my new fic, "Emma Potter." Each chapter I explain! So, R&R! Harry/OC/Hermione/Fleur & Sirius/OC
1. Harry and the Yule Ball

**Hey people! Mysterious Victoria here!**

**This takes place at the Yule Ball in Harry's seventh year. (I know that the Yule Ball took place in his fourth year, but from the Prologue I have, it wouldn't seem right so I made it the seventh year instead.) This oneshot is a mix of Harry Potter and Swan Princess; I came up with this while watching a video of the Swan Princess. This is my first oneshot, so PLEASE tell me how I do. And this is gonna be LONG. I WARNED you.**

**A/N: I do not own the lyrics or anything of the Swan Princess. Nor do I own anything belonging to Harry Potter.**

**PROLOGUE: **

Harry is actually a prince that any girl would love to marry. There is a Yule Ball in hoping that he will find a bride to marry and for the Triwizard Tournament. Now, there are two schools here as well. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. Everyone is invited from all three schools, which makes it even more exciting. There was only one thing though, he had to pick a seventh year. 

**BEGINNING:**

Harry was getting ready for the ball that could possibly change him forever. He _had_ to choose bride tonight. Everyone was already in the Great Hall awaiting Harry. Harry was in his best dress robes, white shirt with black pants, tie, and robe. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said fixing his robes. It was the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry, it's time. You ready?" he asked politely.

"Yes Professor," Harry said walking out with him.

"You have any thoughts on whom your bride is to be?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have a couple girls on my mind, Professor," Harry replied.

"Wait here," Dumbledore asked. He went out and called for everyone's attention and for the seventh year girls to get ready. "Here is Prince Harry Potter." That was Harry's queue. Everyone clapped as he came to his chair and sat, awaiting anxiously to see two of his best friends and the rest of the girls. "And presenting the graduating girls from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

The music started to play and all the girls came out in lovely gowns and everyone clapped.

**Beauty and glamour and breeding unmatched.  
Princesses on parade.  
Lovely, enthralling and all unattached. The hoi polloi and those well bred agree, each enjoy a royal pedigree. **

The Beauxbatons were wearing a long, slate colored gown with flat fake green flowers going across the top of their dress and making their only visible tank top-like sleeve. Their hair was tied up in buns and all wearing necklaces. The girls from Hogwarts were wearing long white gown with two tank top-like sleeves, their hair was down and straightened and all wearing earrings. **  
Born for success, each possesses a spark. Each a remarkable maid.  
Boy oh boy these royal highnesses, all have pluses, they've no minuses.  
Gaze upon…  
Princesses on parade. **

Harry noticed his friend in the midst of the Hogwarts girls, Hermione Granger. She looked fantastic with her hair straightened, but she looked beautiful to begin with. He also noticed his other friend among the Beauxbatons, Raissa Léon. She was beautiful as well, she and Harry had met only this year and they were the best of friends. Then they all spun and then separated to show only four girls, Hermione, another girl by the name of Babette, Raissa, and Fleur Delacour, the girl selected from Beauxbatons to participate in the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry came down to greet the four girls because two were from each school to represent their school, selected by the Professor Dumbledore. And Professor Dumbledore presented the girls.

**Hermione comes from Culturestir, where corn and cotton grows. She plays croquet and harpsichord and sews her own clothes. **

Harry spun Hermione and she walked over towards the girls from Hogwarts.

**Raissa isn't known ****to take the path of least resistance. **

To show that, two girls came up and started smiling and flirting with Harry. Raissa pushed them out of the way and did a cartwheel.

**She hails from Southeast Paris and came the farthest distance. **

When Raissa landed in a split, she held out her hand and Harry took it and kissed it. Then she got up and walked over towards the Beauxbatons.

**Fleur lives to help the world. She finds no task to menial. **

Fleur was waving to people in the crowd who were waving at her, then came up to Harry and shook his hand firmly.

**And all the other hopeful girls think she is the most congenial. **

Harry then spun her and she walked over towards the Beauxbatons.

**Babette is from Stuttgart where swords and armor's made. **

She spun towards Harry and he kissed her hand and she showed him her high heel shoes made out of pieces of armor. Then spun off towards the middle of the floor while the other girls spun to their original spots.

**Gaze upon…**

**Princesses on parade. **

**This is the likely occasion, when the heir to the throne picks a wife.**  
"This may be the day when Prince Harry will say," the girls sang. Harry could hear three very strong, yet beautiful voices among all of them, but one with an accent. He only recognized two out of the three.  
**"Where have you been all my life?" **

All of the girls sighed, put a hand to their forehead, pretending to faint and then gathered in a circle around Harry.**  
Brilliant, beguiling, the smiling brigade, Princesses on parade.  
Each the pride of her community, Each a golden opportunity.**  
Everyone started clapping in beat to the music and the girls held in arms and started kicking their legs up like Rockettes. Fleur and Raissa came up holding a red satin cushion with Harry's crown on it and placed it on him, but sang with the rest of the girls. "Just the thought that crown Prince Harry'll, face his choice and he's hysterical."  
**Gaze upon,  
Heap praise upon, **

**These radiant, glamorous, luminous, dazzlingly,**

They all started spinning and continued around Harry. **  
Princesses on Parade!**

They all stopped spinning at the last note, the Beauxbatons, on his right side held their left hands pointing at Harry and their right hands in the air and the girls from Hogwarts, pointed their right hands at Harry and left hands in the air. Everyone clapped at the performance, from which Harry could tell, was practiced.

"Now, everyone can dance," Dumbledore said. The others went out onto the floor and started dancing.  
Harry started searching for Hermione to ask for a dance, but accidentally bumped into Raissa.

"Oh Raissa, I'm sorry," Harry apologized.

"No, _I'm_ sorry for bumping into _you_ Harry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Raissa apologized.

"Would you like to honor me with a dance Raissa?" Harry asked bowing and extending his hand.

"It would be my highest honor your highness," Raissa replied curtseying and taking his hand. They got into position and started to dance. He spun her a couple of times and then lifted her into the air. "I didn't know you could dance this well."

"We've only known each other for a couple months," Harry reminded.

"Of course, I know. But it seems like forever," Raissa said.

"I agree. Raissa," Harry asked.

"Yes?" she asked concerned but polite.

"Do you know who had the strong voice but with the accent?" Harry asked.

"Oh, you must've of heard Fleur, she has a powerful singing voice." Raissa explained.

"Ah, I see, Raissa," Harry started. "You were also one of the stronger and more beautiful singers that stood out to me." Harry replied smiling. Raissa blushed and smiled back.

"Thank you your highness," Raissa said.

"Your quite welcome," Harry said. "But I didn't know you were from Paris, I'm surprised you don't have an accent."

"Oh, I do. But I learned English quite well, actually. I only use the accent when I'm talking to Fleur or one of my other friends." Raissa explained.

"You're friends with Fleur?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, very good friends. We've known each other since our first year at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic." Raissa explained. "Harry, are you OK?"

"Oh yes, perfectly fine. I just have to say one thing before the song ends. You have been one of my choices since the moment we met." Harry explained looking into her warm chestnut eyes.

"Thank you your highness, actually Harry, I've had feelings for you as well since the moment we met," Raissa replied blushing and smiling. The song then ended, Harry bowed and kissed her hand and Raissa curtseyed.

"Thank you for the lovely dance, Raissa," Harry said.

"Your quite welcome, Prince Harry," Raissa replied curtseying again. He walked away and so did Raissa. She found Fleur, who had obviously watched the two dancing without making it seem obvious.

"Raissa, what happened?" Fleur asked excitingly with her accent.

"Oh, ze most wonderful thing, Prince Harry told me that I was vone of his choices." Raissa replied with her accent. Fleur jumped up with glee and hugged her best friend.

"Congratulations," Fleur said.

"Thank you," Raissa said.

"Did you tell him what you thought of him?" Fleur asked curiously with her accent. Raissa nodded and Fleur jumped with glee. "I knew you could tell him," Raissa looked back at Harry who was talking with Hermione now.

"But does he feel the same?" Raissa asked feeling a little saddened.

"What? You zhink that Ermione Granger would get in your way?" Fleur asked sounding as if it was impossible. Raissa looked at Fleur.

"It's **Hermione**, and possibly yes. I mean, she's known Harry since their first year," Raissa said looking back at the two who were laughing, smiling and dancing.

"Let me tell you somezhing, she does not stand a chance against you." Fleur replied in a very confident voice, making Raissa smile.

"Thanks Fleur, you're the best," Raissa said hugging her. "Now, whatever happens,"

"Ve'll always be friends," Fleur said smiling.

"I haven't had this much fun since the two of us went on that cruise around London, for your birthday," Hermione said.

"I remember that, and you and I danced in that club you took me to, that was fun." Harry agreed. "Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful tonight, everyone does. And I didn't know you could sing that well,"

"You heard me over all those girls?" Hermione asked surprised.

Harry nodded. "It was beautiful," Hermione blushed and smiled. The song ended and he bowed to her and kissed her hand. She curtseyed. The rest of the night was nothing, but dancing to Harry. He had danced with every graduating girl from both schools. He finally got a chance to sit down.

"Ah, Prince Harry, I assume you have made your choices clear," Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, and in a little while, I will dance with them and make my decision," Harry decided.

"Raissa, you will not believe what just happened." Fleur said.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"It happened to me too," Fleur explained. Raissa smiled and hugged her friend.

"Congratulations," Raissa said.

"Thank you, can you believe it, vone of us will be married, to Arry," Fleur said.

"I know. And it's **Harry**," Raissa sighed. "Well, I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back in a minute."

She walked over and got herself a glass of sherbet punch, which was always good. Hermione came over to get a drink herself.

"Oh hello Hermione," Raissa greeted and smiled.

"Hi Raissa," Hermione greeted and smiled as well. "Do you know who Harry's choices are?"

"No, I don't," Raissa lied. "They say he's going to announce them 11:30,"

"I know, I'm so happy for Harry, hopefully he'll choose wisely," Hermione hoped.

"Me as well Hermione, me as well," Raissa agreed.

"Raissa," a voice asked behind them.

"Oh, Viktor," Raissa said as she and Hermione curtseyed.

"May I have the next dance?" Viktor asked extending his hand.

"Yes, you may," Raissa replied taking his hand. They walked out onto the floor and started dancing. They had a wonderful time dancing, Raissa was laughing at Viktor's jokes and stories and he was complimenting her on the occasion.

"Raissa," Viktor asked.

"Yes Viktor?" Raissa asked.

"If Prince Harry does not choose you to be his wife, I would like you to come back with me Bulgaria," Viktor asked. Raissa was astounded at the offer.

"I would love to go to Bulgaria with you," Raissa replied. Viktor smiled and lifted her in the air and spun her. Once the song ended, he bowed and kissed her hand and she curtseyed. Raissa walked away and spun around in amazement that if she wasn't going to be with Harry, she would be with Viktor. The second task proved that he liked her. Because she was underwater overnight and Viktor had saved her.

Hermione had overheard and jealousy grew in her. She had liked Viktor.

Everyone kept glancing at the clock, especially the girls. Then Dumbledore called for everyone's attention. It was finally 11:30.

"I have made my decision, there are three girls that stood out for their kindness, beauty, and wonderful talents." Harry explained. "Those three girls are, Hermione Granger, Raissa Léon and Fleur Delacour." Everyone clapped and the three girls came up and congratulated each other. He walked out to the floor to start dancing yet again. "Hermione, you're first." Harry said as he took her hand and led her out to the middle of floor. "Music please," They got into dance position and started dancing the Waltz.

"Harry, me? I never knew," Hermione started.

"Hermione, I've had feelings for you for a long time. I mean, you're beautiful, smart, my best friend and we never get into arguments, usually. I was actually pretty jealous when you and Ron went out." Harry explained.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said. Harry lifted her in the air and spun her.

"Thank you for the dance Hermione," Harry said bowing and leading her to Raissa and Fleur. He kissed her hand and took Raissa out to the floor. They got into position and started dancing.

"Wonderful dancing Ermione," Fleur said.

"Thank you Fleur," Hermione replied ignoring the fact that she had said her name wrong.

"You zhink you got Arry's attention?" Fleur asked.

"I might've," Hermione replied.

"Don't zhink it for long because Raissa will win his heart for sure," Fleur said.

"Well we'll see at midnight then." Hermione replied angrily.

"Yes, we will." Fleur agreed angrily. "But it will be Raissa,"

"What happens if it isn't?" Hermione asked.

"If it isn't which won't happen, it'll be me." Fleur replied.

Harry came back with Raissa both smiling. He kissed her on the hand and led Fleur to the dance floor. Raissa was blushing more than ever.

"Hot in here isn't?" Raissa asked.

"Yes," Hermione agreed still angry with Fleur.

"So, you got any plans if you're not chosen?" Raissa asked.

"Actually yes I do, I will go into training for my job. I see you have yours."

"Yes, you overheard then." Raissa presumed.

"Yes, I did," Hermione replied. The song had ended and neither of them realized it until they heard everyone clapping. They clapped as well while Harry brought back Fleur. It was only five minutes till midnight and Harry had made his decision, but Dumbledore demanded that he rest before telling all of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang his new bride.

"Raissa, you look blush. What happened while you were dancing with Arry?" Fleur asked. Hermione noticed that as well, Raissa whispered in her ear and Fleur squealed and hugged her friend. "He did that?" Raissa nodded.

"Did what?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing of your business," Fleur replied turning Raissa and walking off. Hermione actually didn't care; whatever it was wouldn't be that important. Everyone waited anxiously; Fleur was talking with everyone about what had happened with Raissa and Harry.

"I wasn't expecting it coming," Raissa explained modestly. "It just happened,"

"Well, you should be happy and excited because it's most likely going to be you," one of the other girls replied.

"Thanks," Raissa replied.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny called.

"Hi Ginny," Hermione greeted smiling.

"Did you hear?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Hermione asked looking slightly worried.

"Harry kissed Raissa during the dance," Ginny explained.

"What?" Hermione asked astounded.

"Yeah, Fleur's been spreading it around, I guess Raissa has a crush on him," Ginny explained. Then all of a sudden, there was a loud bell, stroke of midnight. Everyone turned to face Harry.

"I have made decision. Though it was not easy to make, I did." Harry explained looking into the eyes of the crowd.

"_I chose…" _


	2. The Marauders and the Christmas Party

**Hey people! Mysterious Victoria here!**

**Merry Christmas! Here is my present to you! A little late, but I got it. **

**Like I've said, it takes place on the Marauders's time, **

**but it goes to my new fic that is still in-progress. Hope to have that up soon as well. **

**It's the Gryffindor 7****th**** years Christmas party, basically. **

**I can't forget my reviewers on my previous oneshot… but I must clarify one thing: **

**I'm not telling anyone who Harry chose!!!! **

**2ajesusl31907: Nope can't tell anyone. **

**jarno007: It was very hard to decide so I did choose someone, but I switched back and forth between the other candidates. **

**actress19: I can see where you'd think that totally, but if I was to give it a twist, it wouldn't be a major one.**

**pookiebear226: Who does like cliffs? **

**Meredith Summer: I've got that a lot. I didn't like it either, but I think it was the only way to end it.**

**Kayla Sparrow: Yeah I know, that video on YouTube is hysterical! I'm not telling though who he chose. **

**Twilight006: I totally agree. They're very evil to most stories… **

**Hope you enjoy, "The Marauders's Princesses on Parade" **

**A/N: I do not own the lyrics to the song, but I do own the changes I've made.**

"Hey Prongs! Get the music going; it's almost midnight!" Sirius reminded.

"Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me Padfoot!" James thanked.

"This is going to be hilarious." Sirius replied with a smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is going to be so embarrassing." Lily said placing her drink down on a table.

"Tell me about it," Emma replied. The girls all laughed as the music started playing. All the girls were on one side of the room while the boys were on the other; the girls were dressed to their best even though the occasion was very casual. They were all dressed in jean, both boys and girls. The girls' shirts were either spaghetti strapped or they were halter tops. For instance, Lily and Emma were wearing spaghetti strapped shirts: Lily's was pink, Emma's was a sparkly blue. The boys had regular T-shirts or wife-beaters underneath their button-up collared, polo shirts. The boys started in singing:

"Beauty and glamour and breeding unmatched." James sang pointing an arm to the girls.  
"Princesses on parade!" the other boys resounded.  
"Lovely, enthralling and all unattached." Sirius sang smirking.

"The hoi polloi and those well-bred agree," Peter sang.

"Each enjoy a royal pedigree." Sirius sang clasping his hands together.  
"Born for success," the boys again resounded.

"Each possesses a spark," Logan Bell sang snapping his finger. The boys nodded in agreement.

"Each a remarkable maid." Remus sang showing an arm to all the girls.  
"Boy oh boy these royal highnesses," James sang.  
"All have pluses, they've no minuses!" Tom Vane sang.  
"Gaze upon," Phil Spinnet sang.  
"These princesses on parade!" the boys resounded even louder. As the boys were singing, one by one, the girls posed in their own position.

"Lucy comes from Culturist, where corn and cotton grows. She plays croquet and harpsichord and sews her own clothes." Lucy came up and posed for the boys; she was wearing a red shirt she made herself (magically).

"Emma isn't known to take the path of least resistance. She hails from southeast London and came the farthest distance." Emma walked up, did a cartwheel and landed into a split and was helped up by Sirius, who had been eyeing her the whole night. She smiled in gratitude.

"Alice lives to help the world. She finds no task too menial." Alice came up, posed and smiled at her boyfriend, Frank. "And all the other hopeful girls think she's the most congenial." She blew him a kiss and walked off; Frank started smiling sheepishly.

"Lily is from Stuttgart, where swords and armor's made." Lily came up, posed, and walked off, smiling at James.

"Cause she's mine!" James yelled. The boys laughed. Emma and Lily shook their heads, knowing that was the typical James.

"This is the likely occasion, when the heirs to the throne pick a wife." the boys sang glancing at each other, but then they eyed the girls.  
"This may be the day when these princes will say," the girls sang glancing around at each other.  
"Where have you been all my life?" Peter sang exceeding loudly and quite on tune. All were quite impressed. The Marauders mouths had dropped at his somewhat burst of talent.

"Ooooh," the girls sang. "Brilliant, beguiling, the smiling brigade,"  
"Princesses on parade!"  
"Each the pride of her community, each a golden opportunity," the boys sang. As they sang they walked towards the girls, making them back up to the walls.

"Oh yeah?" Emma challenged putting her hands on her hips.  
"Just the thought that crown these princes, face their choice and they're hysterical," the girls sang. As they sang, they walked towards the boys, making them back up to the walls.  
"Gaze upon, heap praise upon," the boys sang.

"These radiant," Jack McLaggen sang.

"Glamorous," Sirius sang.

"Luminous," Remus sang.

"Dazzling," James sang.  
"Princesses on Parade!" Since it was Sirius's birthday, he got to pick a girl to kiss. With a flick of his wand, Emma was blindfolded. Sirius walked up to her, dipped her and kissed her. The whole room burst into applause and yelling.

**THE END! **


End file.
